Secret Kisser
by Silver Lantern
Summary: Luhan mencari pencuri yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya, bisakah Luhan menangkap si pencium rahasia tersebut?


**Oneshoot : Secret Kisser**

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Suho, Kai, Kyungsoo dll.

Rated : T

Summary : Luhan mencari pencuri yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya, bisakah Luhan menangkap si pencium rahasia tersebut?

Disclamer : Semua cast milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa bukan milik author -_-. Alur cerita remake dari **Looking for The Thief milik Koiki Shichi Henge.**

**Warning : GS for Luhan & Kyungsoo, typho (s) dimana-mana, gaje dll.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Luhan POV**

Aku paling suka tidur di lapangan belakang gedung sekolah yang sepi setiap istirahat siang. Yap ini adalah tempat rahasiaku. Tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, aku merebahkan tubuhku setelah beberapa jam hanya duduk di kelas dan mendengarkan ocehan Suho seonsaengnim yang galak.

Tep tep tep. Lho ada orang yang datang? Ah, tapi aku sedang antara sadar dan tidur sekarang jadi susah sekali membuka mata.

Lho apa? Ada yang menyentuhku? Bibirku rasanya disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat… Apa jangan-jangan… Grekk, APA AKU DICIUM? Segera aku bangun dari tidurku dan celingukan kanan kiri tapi kok ngak ada siapa-siapa ya? Mungkin itu cuma mimpi? Ngak ah, rasanya masih bisa kurasakan dan juga ada wangi bunga disekitar sini, apa ini wangi dari orang yang menciumku?

Suuiiiitt, wusssh. Apa itu? Sebuah pesawat kertas terbang melewatiku dan plaak, pesawat itu jatuh tepat di depan pohon tempat aku berteduh sambil istirahat. Aku mengambil pesawat kertas itu dan memegangnya dengan hati-hati. Eh, apa ini? Di kedua bagian sayap pesewat kertas yang ku pegang ada sebuah kalimat **'Aku suka padamu'**.

Eh, apa jangan-jangan pesawat kertas ini dibuat oleh seseorang yang menyukaiku dan dia telah menciumku tadi? Ah tidak mungkin.

Class

Author Pov

Terdengar suara Suho Seonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan tentang sejarah terjadinya perang dunia II.

'Ah, padahal aku ingin ciuman pertamaku untuk orang yang sangat kusukai' Luhan terlihat tidak fokus pelajaran dan masih melamunkan kejadian di lapangan tadi.

'Siapa sih dia? Duh jadi pengen nangis nih' Luhan berdialog ria dengan dirinya sendiri dan tidak menyadari kalau Suho Seonsaengnim daritadi memperhatikannya kareana tidak fokus pada pelajaran.

"Hei!"

Dheg 'Itu suara Seonsaengnim, sepertinya dia marah padaku' Dalam sekejap Luhan menyadari kalau bahaya sudah di depan mata dan siap membuatnya mati terkapar #Abaikan

"Kamu, lagi dalam pelajaran kenapa melamun hah?" Suho seonsaengnim berteriak cetar membahana tepat dimuka Luhan, alhasil Luhan pun mendapat hujan gratis dari Seonsaengnim di siang bolong yang sangat cerah-_-

'Kyaa! Aku dimarahin Seonsaengnim'

"Ma.. maaf seonsaengnim aku janji tidak akan mengulangi lagi"

"Nyam, nyam, nyam"

"Kau juga Sehun, kenapa makan roti hah!" Seonsaengnim segera merilik dengan tatapan membunuh pada Sehun yang sedang makan roti di sebelah meja Luhan.

"Nyem nyem, Luhan bilang aku boleh makan kok" Jawab Sehun watados sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Mwooo, kata siapa?" Luhan berteriak kesal pada Sehun yang seenaknya, sebenarnya Sehun adalah teman Luhan sejak kecil.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain, dasar murid bandel" Suho seonsaengnim berteriak frustasi. " Ini kusita" Ucap seonsaengnim sambil mengambil roti ditangan Sehun.

"Huee, rotiku diambil" Sehun bersedih ria(?) dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap roti yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya disita oleh Suho Seonsaengnim. Roti yang digenggam Seonsaengnim pun terambai-ambai mengikuti gerakan tangan Seonsaengnim seolah mengisyaratkan perpisahan yang mendalam dengan Sehun, belahan jiwanya#Abaikan

Sementara Luhan lebih memilih tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang gak jelas abis dan mulai bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri "Siapa ya yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, aku penasaran?" Sepertinya Luhan sangat penasaran tingkat dewa 'Siapa pelakunya, aku ingin tahu'

At Bassball Flied

Terlihat Luhan sedang membawa sekeranjang bola bassball untuk latihan klub bassball di sekolahnya tapi tetap saja pikiranya dipenuhi tanda tanya sejak kejadian yang tak diduga menimpanya.

'Petunjuknya hanya wangi bunga dan pesawat kertas… Berarti aku harus mencari seseorang yang memakai parfum bunga nih…' Luhan masih saja asyik berdialog sendiri.

Karena terlalu asik dengan pikiran dan dunianya sendiri(?) kaki Luhan pun tersandung pada sebuah batu. "Kyaaa, brukk" Teriak Luhan sesaat akan jatuh diberengi suara bola yang berjatuhan dari keranjang.

"Eitt!" Seseorang menahan tubuh Luhan yang akan jatuh dengan tangannya.

"Eh" Luhan kaget sekaligus bersyukur karena tidak jadi jatuh.

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan, Luhan-shii?" Sang penolong pun mulai angkat bicara menanyakan keadaan orang yang ditolongnya.

'Di.. dia ini, kan… Kris, idola cewek-cewek seantero sekolah! Ya ampun, aku jatuh di depanya, ah beruntungya diriku' Batin Luhan bersorak bergembira dan sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah karena jarak antara Luhan dan Kris sangat dekat.

"Luhan-shii, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris bertanya kembali pada Luhan yang sedang bengong sendiri dengan wajah kepiting rebusnya.

"Ahh, I… iyaa aku tidak apa-apa" Luhan membungkuk dan segera memungut bola yang berjatuhan dan membereskanya kembali.

'Ahh, malu sekali. Kenapa aku harus jatuh di depan Kris sih? Tapi dia sempat memelukku…'

"Sini aku bantu" Kris membungkukan badan di dekat Luhan dan memungut beberapa bola, untuk sesaat jarak antara Luhan dan Kris sangat sangat dekat.

'Ehh, Kris… wangi bunga?! Jangan-jangan dia,…'

"Nih semuanya beres" Ucap kris tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan bola terakhir yang terjatuh pada Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Kris" Luhan menjawab dengan tersipu malu.

"Selamat berlatih ya!" Kris pun segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sekarang otaknya sudah dipenuhi tanda tanya yang besar.

Dhag, dhig, dhug, dheg, dhog(?). Seperti itulah suara detak jantung Luhan setelah mencium wangi bunga pada diri Kris.

'Betulkah dia pelakunya?!' Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, Luhan!" Suara Sehun membuyarkan berjuta pertanyaan dalam benak Luhan.

"Celana dalammu kelihatan tuh" Ujar Sehun sambil sengaja mengangkat sedikit rok pendek yang dipakai Luhan dengan tongkat bassball dari belakang.

"Kyaaaaaa, kamu mengangkat rokku!" Luhan kaget setengah koma(?) saat menyadari apa yang sedang Sehun perbuat pada roknya.

"Sehuuunn, iseng banget sihh. Dasarrrrr"

BAK BIK BUK BEK BOK!

"Rasakan ini hah!" Luhan menendang-nendang dan memukul Sehun sekuat tenaganya.

"Yakk" Sehun segera memegang kedua tangan Luhan yang dari tadi memukul-mukul badannya. "Cowok kan hobinya ngintip rok cewek, siapa suruh kamu gak waspada!" Ucap Sehun 100% ngeless plus ngawur-wur-wur.

'Dari dulu bicaranya selalu ngawur!' Luhan membatin. 'Mana mungkin orang seperti Oh Sehun bisa wangi bunga!' Batin Luhan kembali bicara. #Luhan : Kenapa gue dari tadi ngebatin terus ya, yang bikin ff ketauan banget suka ngebatinnya #Author : Kok tahu sih? Sepertinya kita sehati nih :D #Luhan : Uekkk -_-''

Back to story…

Sehun berlari menghidari Luhan yang sudah siap memukulnya lagi "Kemari kau Sehunn, akan kuhajar kau!" Luhan berteriak-teriak frustasi sambil mengejar Sehun.

`Other Side

"Mereka akrab ya, romantis sekali main kejar-kejaran kaya di film bollywood. Chagiya ayo kita kejar-kejaran juga seperti mereka juga!" Ucap Kai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya pada pacarnya, Kyungsoo.

"Mereka sedang berantem Kai bukan romantis-romantisan" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya karena kesal pada permintaan Kai yang aneh-aneh.

"Ayolahhh, babyyy" Kai mengeluarkan aegyonya yang dijamin gak bangett. #Author ditimpuk fansnya Kai

"Ngak mauu" Kyungsoo mulai ogah-ogahan.

"Ayolahh"

"Ngak"

"Ayooo"

"Ngakk"

"Ngakkk" Kai membalik kata-katanya.

"Ayoo"

Binggooo, akhirnya Kyungsoo terkena jebakan super duper maut milik Kai.

"Yeayy, horeyyy"

"Kai, dasar penipuuu" Ucap Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya yeojachingu Kai.

"Awww, appo" Kai merintih kesakitan karena dipukuli yeojachingunya, ia pun segera berlari seribu langkah untuk menghindari amukan Kyungsoo.

"Yak kembali kau penipuuuu, akan kuhajar kau" Kyungsoo pun mengejar Kai dan engg ingg engg, terjadilah kejar-kejaran alias India-indian antara Kai dengan Kyungsoo seperti di film-film Bollywood yang sedari tadi diinginkan oleh Kai sendiri. #Author : Pasangan yang anehhh-_-

Setelah pulang sekolah

'Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus memastikan apa betul kris pelakunya'

Luhan sedari tadi terus mengamati namja tampan dan tinggi seperti tiang listrik(?) yang sedang berpamitan dengan teman-teman lain untuk segera lekas pulang ke rumah.

"Woy, gue duluan ya" Sehun berkata pada Kai dan Kris lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gue juga duluan ya, ada janji sama baby kyungsoo nih" Kai mulai senyum-senyum gaje sendiri mengingat dia sedang janjian dengan separuh napas dan jiwa juga hidupnya#Lebay..

Akhirnya tinggal Kris sendirian berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, dia tidak menyadari kalau diriya sekarang sedang dimata-matai oleh agen rahasia -ralat- oleh Luhan.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan selalu menjaga jaraknya dengan Kris agar tidak ketauan sedang menguntit, sesekali ia bersembunyi dibelakang pagar, tiang listrik agar tidak kepergok basah oleh Kris, bahkan sembunyi kedalam selokan pun bakal Luhan lakoni –Boongan kok- demi mengetahui siapa pelaku yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Aku harus memastikan, apa dia memang wangi bunga!" Gumam Luhan dari balik tiang listrik(?).

"Kak aku pulang" Ucap Kris setelah berhenti tepat di depan toko bunga.

'Celaka aku mengikutinya terlalu jauh sampai di rumahnya!' Luhan baru sadar kalau dia telah menempuh perjalanan jauh melewati 7 gunung dan 9 samudra#Ngawurrr

"Kamu sudah pulang" Ucap seorang wanita dari balik pintu toko bunga yang perlahan terbuka.

'Ah, keluarga Kris ternyata punya toko bunga. Pantas saja Kris wangi bunga!' Luhan seolah sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya sampai sejauh ini.

"Kubantu bersih-bersih ya!" Suara Kris kembali terdengar sampai ke tempat Luhan berdiri.

"Ah, terima kasih Kris" Suara wanita yang sebenarnya adalah kakaknya Kris pun terngiang di telinga Luhan.

'Jadi… memang dia yang menciumku?!' Pikir Luhan dengan muka yang memerah.

'Apa betul begitu… Pencium rahasia itu adalah Kris?'

School

Luhan POV

Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena penasaran, apa benar pelakunya adalah Kris?

Aku keasyikan berfantasi tentang pencium rahasia itu, bahkan Suho seonsaengnim yang sedang membahas soal sejarah pun tidak aku hiraukan. Mataku masih terus menatap keluar jendela tepatnya pada sebuah pohon rindang di belakang gedung kelasku, yap pohon tempat kejadian itu terjadi.

Melihat lekat-lekat pohon itu dari lantai dua gedung tempat kelasku berada membuat aku semakin penasaran saja.

"Luhan, mana bukumu?" Suara mengerikan milik Seonsaengnim galak pun terdengar di dekat telingaku dan membuat fantasyku the end.

JLEGERRRRR!

Ya ampun! Aku lupa membawa buku, padahal Suho Seonsaengnim kan galak buangettt. Aku memasang muka se-Shock mungkin menyadari kecerobohanku sendiri. Ini semua karena pencium rahasia itu, aku sampai lupa segalanya karena rasa penasaran setengah hidup#Lebayyy

"Pak guru" Sehun mengacungkan tanganya.

"Aku lupa bawa buku" Ucap Sehun spontan dan tegas disertai mimik wajahnya yang sangat serius.

"Sori ya, kukembalikan bukumu" Sehun melanjutkan aksinya dengan menyerahkan buku pada Luhan dengan muka cengengesan khas-nya.

Bletak!

"Jangan lihat buku tetangga, Oh Sehun" Ucap Seonsaengnim kesal sambil memukul ringan kepala Sehun dengan buku yang digulung-gulung.

Tanpa perintah dari Suho Seonsaengnim, Sehun berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas sambil berkata "Baik, Pak! Saya akan keliling lapangan 20 kali!"

"Yakk, Oh Sehun" Teriak Suho Seonsaengnim pada Sehun yang sekarang sudah berlari dengan cepat keluar gedung sekolah.

Segera saja Suho Seonsaengnim berlari menuju jendela dan berteriak pada Sehun yang berlari melewati halaman sekolah. "Kembali kesini kau, Oh Sehun" Lengkingan suara Seonsaenim dari jendela di lantai dua gedung sekolah itu tak akan bisa menghentikan Sehun meski Saensongnim berteriak di puncak tertinggi Himalaya memakai Toa pinjaman dari masjid tetangga pun tidak akan pernah menghentikan langkah kaki panjang milik Oh Sehun(?)

"Hahaha, asyiikkk bisa bolos belajar" gumam Sehun sambil terus berlari.

'Oh Sehun, dia melindungiku' Luhan berkata pada hatinya sendiri.

Author POV

Tang Ting Tung Teng Tong –anggap suara bel-

"Saatnya istirahat siang" Ucap Luhan semangat sambil menggebrak mejanya.

'Aku harus bertanya pada Kris" Luhan berlari keluar kelas sambil memegang pesawat kertas dengan penuh harap.

"Kris" Ucap Luhan dengan sangat pelan.

Mata Luhan terus mengedar keseluruh koridor, ia memang beda kelas dengan Kris. Sosok tampan dan tinggi yang ia cari masih belum ia temukan. Hingga akahirnya,,,

BRUUKKK! Luhan terjatuh dikoridor karena tidak memperhatikan jalanya.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Suara khas milik kris sedang terdengar sedang menanyakan keadaan Luhan.#Author: Luhan hoby banget ya jatuh deket Kris?

"Iya" Jawab Luhan setengah sadar pada Kris. Luhan segera berdiri dibantu oleh Kris.

"Mmm, Kriss aku ingin tanya…"

"Lho? Pesawat kertas itu?" Kris memotong perkataan Luhan dan melihat intens pesawat kertas yang sedari tadi di pegang Luhan dengan hati-hati.

'Ah, dia tahu soal pesawat kertas ini' Luhan memekik senang dalam hati.

"Lucu sekali. Kamu yang buat, Luhan?" Kris melanjutkan perkataanya dengan senyum menawan.

'Bukan ya? Bukan Kris pelakunya' Perasaan sedih dan kecewa mulai menyelimuti hati Luhan setelah menyadari bukan Kris-lah pelakunya…

'Jika bukan Kris, lalu siapa?'

Keesokan harinya di sekolah

Luhan POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi. Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena dugaanku bahwa Kris pelakunya adalah salah besar.

Akhhh, aku pusing. Sebenarnya siapa pelakunya, satu-satunya orang yang berbau bunga yang kutahu hanyalah Kris. Jika bukan Kris, lalu siapa?

"Luhan, mau makan roti ngakk?" Tawar Sehun padaku sambil memakan roti, ia juga membawa beberapa cadangan roti untuk nanti dimakan di kelas seperti biasanya.

Aku tak mengindahkan tawaran Sehun bahkan untuk menatapnya saja aku malas. Aku berjalan melewati Sehun dengan muka yang lesu dan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti dada dan pikiranku. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Orang aneh" Gumam Sehun pelan, dia tidak tahu sebenarnya aku mendengar perkataanya, tapi biarlah. Aku tak bersemangat berdebat dengannya.

Lapangan belakang gedung sekolah

Akhirnya aku kembali ketitik awal… Kurebahkan badanku dibawah pohon dengan kedua tangan bersilang sebagai alas tidur kepalaku. Kutatap birunya langit di bawah pohon rindang ini, ah indah sekali.

Pikiranku pun kembali pada pencium rahasia itu. Siapa sebenarnya yang telah mencuri ciumanku? Aku ingin tahu, sangat ingin tahu… Aku menutup mataku perlahan dan mulai meninggalkan semua rasa penasaranku. Mataku terpejam sempurna dan aku mulai meninggalkan rasa penasaran itu…

Srett!

Pesawat kertas! Suara itu membuat mataku terbuka sempurna dan sekarang aku melihat sebuah pesawat kertas terbang di atas kepalaku seolah menggodaku untuk menangkapnya.

Wussshh!

Pesawat kertas itu terbang menjauh di terpa angin. Tungu… aku akan menagkapmu…

Hyuuu… Pesawat kertas itu makin terbang jauh tertiup angin dan aku semakin mempercepat lariku untuk mengejar pesawat kertas tersebut.

Jangan-jangan… ada petunjuk!

Pesawat kertas itu tertepa angin melewati pagar tinggi, jarak ku semakin dekat dengan pesawat kertas tersebut dan tanpa pikir panjang… HUP… aku meloncati pagar tersebut dan menjadikan bagian atas pagar tersebut sebagai pijakan untuk melompat dan GREEEPP! Aku berhasill! Aku berhasil menangkapnya.

Namun, sesaat itu juga aku menyadari, ternyata dibalik pagar ada kolam renang… Alhasilll,,, BYURRRR…

KYAAAAA! Aku kecebur kekolam renang… Sialnya, hiksss! Aku berenang menuju tepian kolam renang yang sebenarnya milik sekolah.

Dingin… Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini…

"Ah, ada tulisan!" Kulihat di satu sayap pesawat kertas tersebut ada kalimat, persis saat seperti kejadian saat itu hanya saja tulisan kali ini berbeda dan aku harus tercebur ke kolam segala demi mendapatkan pesawat kertas ini.

Aku mulai membaca kalimat yang terdiri dari dua kata tersebut.

"**Semangat, dong!" **itulah pesan singkat yang di tulis di atas sayap pesawat kertas dari pencium rahasia padaku.

Hah, entah kenapa tulisan itu langsung membangkitkan semangatku. Aku tersenyum melihat tulisan tersebut.

Ajaib, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku sedang tak bersemangat hari ini. Meskipun badan basah kuyup, rasanya senang juga ada orang yang mengawasi dan memperhatikanku dari kejauhan…

Aku terus menatap lekat pesawat kertas di tanganku meski suhu badanku mulai naik. "Semangat, dong…" tulisan itu seakan selalu tertera di otaku sekarang dan mulai merasuk kedalam hatiku.

Class

Author POV

"HACHIMM"

Sehun melihat Luhan tetangganya di kelas yang sedang bersin-bersin dengan muka memucat 'Sepertinya Luhan sedang sakit' Sehun berimplikasi.

"Mukamu pucat tuh! Ngak mau pulang saja?" Sehun berkata setengah berteriak dengan maksud memberi perhatian pada Luhan.

"Aku ngak apa-apa, kok!" Luhan menjawab dengan setengah berteriak pula pada Sehun.

Brakk! Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menggebrak meja dengan pelan"Apa boleh buat!" katanya dengan muka seriusnya. #cius mi apa-.-

Sehun angkat tangan "Suho sonsaengnim!" lalu memangkat badan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakan badan Luhan di pundak kanannya. HUP! Dalam satu gerakan mengangkat dengan tangan, Luhan sudah dibopong di pundak kanan Luhan persis seperti seorang kuli panggul beras yang mengangkat sekarung beras di pundak. –perempuman gaje-

'Kyaaaa! Apa-apaan kau Oh Sehun, memanggulku seperti ini membuatku malu di depan semua chingudeul dan seonsaengnim' Luhan sempat menendang pantat dan punggung Sehun dengan kakinya yang menggelantung di belakang tubuh Sehun seolah meminta Sehun agar segera menurunkannya tapi sayangnya sang kuli panggul beras –Sehun- tidak mempedulikan rontaan karung berasnya -Luhan-.

"Dia sakit, mau kubawa ke ruang kesehatan!" Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya dan dengan seenak jidatnya ia nyelonong keluar kelas menuju ruang UKS tanpa perintah apapun dari seonsaengnim.

Drap darap darap, suara langkah setengah lari dari kaki Sehun yang panjang terdengar di sepanjang koridor setelah ia keluar kelas beberapa saat lalu.

"Hei, Oh Sehun! Bukan begitu cara membawa orang sakit" Suara Suho seonsaengnim menggema dari pintu kelas, terlalu jauh mengejar pemuda bernama Sehun yang langkahnya panjang juga mengingat dirinya sekarang sudah berumur(?) mengurungkan niat Suho seonsanegnim untuk mengejar Sehun dan menyuruh Sehun untuk membawa Luhan dengan selayaknya.#emang yang selayaknya kayak gimana ya?

Koridor menuju ruang UKS

"Kok begini sih, huee?!" Luhan meangisi dirinya yang sedang dipanggul layaknya karung beras yang di panggul kuli panggul di pasar-pasar. #Sehun: Sepertinya author tergila-gila sama kuli panggul? #Author: Gw tergila-gila sama kuli panggul kalau misalkan kuli panggul itu Tao EXO haha #Sehun:gantengan juga gw, imutan juga gw, mudaan juga gw… #Author: Terserah lo Hun -.-

Back to story~

"Turunkan aku, Oh Sehun"

"Oh Sehun brengsek, turunkan aku!" Teriak Luhan semakin menjadi.

"Bresik, kamu ini bawel banget!" Teriakan Luhan disambut pula oleh teriakan dari Sehun yang sedikit kesal karena sura Luhan yang bisa merusak gendang telinganya.

UKS

Luhan POV

"Tuh, kuturunkan" Sehun menurunkanku pada ranjang yang berada di ruang UKS. Badannya saat menurunkanku seperti seorang namja yang akan menindih yeojanya –Luhan Yadong Mode on-. Untuk sesaat wajahku dengan Sehun berjarak sangat dekat. Dheg dheg dheg. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat dan keras saat sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

Aku malu sekali, dia memang selalu bersikap spontan dan sekarang pasti mukaku sudah merah padam. Jantungku masih berdetak tak beraturan meski sekarang posisi Sehun sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang tempat aku berbaring.

"Tidur yang manis dan jangan tulari aku!" Sehun berkata memerintah sambil menunjukku dengan telunjuknya seolah ingin menunjukan bahwa dirinya adalah pengatur diriku.

Lho, kok tadi rasanya Sehun wangi bunga ya? Aku tersentak menyadari aroma Sehun saat dia tadi berada sangat dekat denganku.

Apa maksudnya nih? Aku gak ngerti? Ah pusing sekali…

Nyut- nyut… Ukh rasanya kepalaku sangat sakit dan badanku semakin memanas, aku mau tidur dulu.

Aku pejamkan mataku dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Tapi… kalau begini ada kemunngkinan Sehun lah pelakunya…

Bayangan wajah Sehun yang sedang mengataiku jelak terbersit di otakku. Omongannya memang kasar, tiap kali bertemu denganku, kami selalu ribut. Dia bukan orang yang jujur mengungkapkan perasaanya… Tapi kini aku sadar, dia sudah berkali-kali melindungiku.

Kenapa sekaarang… aku bersyukur bukan Kris pelakunya…

Lho? Kenapa cuma Sehun yang ada dalam pikiranku… Jangan-jangan aku?!

Aku segera bangun dan membuka kedua mataku. Aku terkaget dengan pikiranku sendiri sesaat akan bangun tadi… Glepp… kututup setengah mukaku dengan kedua tanganku seolah menahan malu.

Jangan-jangan, aku jadi suka pada Sehun?

Ah, kulihat ada sebuah roti di atas meja dekat ranjang tempatku berbaring. Kuamati roti itu, ada sehelai kertas diatas roti tersebut bertiliskan 'Makan ya rotinya'.

Sehun… "Hihihi, ini kan roti yang selalu dimakan Sehun" aku berkata pada diriku sendiri dengan senyum di wajahku. Sepertinya aku sudah membaik setelah tidur beberapa saat.

Ada yang aneh dari roti ini. Kuamati roti kesukaan Sehun tersebut, dahiku mengernyit sesaat untuk berpikir dan menyimpulkan semua kemungkinan yang ada di otakku.

Ahhh, begitu ya! Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kesimpulan yang kudapat. Ternyata benar! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya selam ini?!

Class

Author POV

Pagi hari sekali Sehun sudah ada di sekolah, ia berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, kakinya mengarah pada tempat duduknya. "Heh, apa ini?" Sehun keheranan melihat sebuah pesawat kertas berada di atas mejanya.

"Surat kaleng ya? Ada di mejaku…" Dikedua bagian sayap pesawat kertas itu tertulis pesan kaleng yang ditunjukan pada Sehun.

-Oh Sehun, Datanglah sekarang juga ke lapangan belakang sekolah. Kalau tidak akan kubeberkan rahasiamu-

Sehun segera menuju ke lapangan belakang sekolah dengan langkah yang ogah-ogahan. Dia berusaha memenuhi surat kaleng tersebut dengan gagah karena tidak ingin disebut pengecut.

"Sial" Sehun sempat mengumpat kesal karena tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Siapa sih yang berani memberiku surat kaleng?"

SRETTTT! Sebuah pesawat kertas terbang melewati kepala Sehun.

'Apa ini?' Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan dilihatnya ada banyak pesawat kertas sedang berterbangan riang diatas dirinya.

"Eh, apa-apaan ini?"

GREP! Sebuah pesawat kertas diraih Sehun dari kumpulan pesawat kertas yang sedang berterbangan di atas dirinya tersebut.

-Oh Sehun… Aku… suka padamu-

Kumpulan beberapa kata itu tertulis jelas di salah satu bagian sayap pesawat kertas yang berhasil diraih Sehun.

"Aku suka… padamu?!" Sehun membaca kalimat tersebut dengan rasa kaget. Rasa kaget Sehun makin bertambah ketika suara seorang yeoja menggelegar pada dirinya dari jendela kelas di lantai dua.

"Hei, pencuri ciuman!" Teriak seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Aku tahu kamu pelakunya, Oh Sehun" Lanjut Luhan dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya.

"Luhan!" Sehun kaget setengah tepar.

"Tunggu! Aku turun sekarang, jangan kabur kau!" Luhan segera berlari turun.

Luhan berlari sangat kencang karena tidak ingin mangsanya kabur… HUP HUP… dengan sigap ia menuruni tiap anak tangga di pintu keluar gedung.

Sesaat sebelum bisa menangkap Sehun yang sudah ada dihadapanya tiba-tiba kaki Luhan terpeleset dan KYAAA! Luhan jatuh menimpa Sehun yang berada dihadapanya dan membuat dirinya dengan Sehun ambruk ke tanah. #Author aneh, kenapa Luhan demen jatuh dan nubruk orang ya?

Luhan segera bangun dari keambrukanya(?) karena posisinya yang menindih Sehun. Sekarang posisi Luhan dengan Sehun saling duduk berhadapan dengan hati yang berdebar-debar.

"Kamu… Dari siapa kamu bisa tahu?" Sehun membuka percakapan membaurkan suasana yang agak canggung.

"Hehehe… Ini!" Luhan menunjukan roti kesukaan Sehun pada Sehun. Tertera di bungkus roti tersebut tulisan 'ROTI SAKURA'.

"Petunjuk yang kumiliki, pelakunya wangi bunga. Sehun suka makan roti ini kan!" Luhan mulai membeberkan penjelasanya pada Sehun yang agak kebingungan.

"Di dalam roti ini ada kelopak bunga sakura, makanya kamu wangi bunga!" Jelas Luhan dengan sangat meyakinkan. Memang di dalam bungkus roti tersebut disertakan kelopak sakura, mungkin karena produsenya sangat menyukai bunga sakura makannya pengemasan roti dibuat seperti itu.

Muka Sehun memerah karena kali ini ia sudah tertangkap basah. Sehun pun terdiam seribu bahasa dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan keras.

"Kenapa kamu menciumku sih?" DHEG, Luhan bertanya spontan pada Sehun dengan muka yang memerah pula.

"Ah… aku…" Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena jantungnya kini sangat berdetak dengan cepat. Rasanya susah sekali menstabilkan detak jantungnya di saat seperti ini.

"Aku…" Luhan bicara dengan muka menunduk, ia menegadahkan kepalanya lalu melihat manik mata Sehun dengan malu-malu "Suka padamu, Sehun" ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terhenti.

Sehun diam sesaat mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang tak terduga itu. "Hei, bego. Seharusnya aku yang ngomong begitu padamu" Ia berteriak memprotes pernyataan hati Luhan padanya dengan wajah yang semakin merah padam karena malu. Seharusnya lelaki lah yang berkata seperti itu pada yeoja yang ia sukai, pikir Sehun.

"Hehehe" Senyum Luhan mengembang di wajah cantiknya karena melihat muka Sehun seperti sudah seperti anak kucing yang malu-malu.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Luhan" Sehun menjawab pernyataan Luhan dengan senyum manisnya yang menawan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, berusaha mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Luhan. Matanya terfokus pada bibir Luhan, sementara Luhan mengikuti insting untuk menutup matanya dengan perlahan. Jarak antara mereka semakin berkurang, Sehun mulai menutup matanya ketika ia akan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada bibir Luhan, dan…

'Rasa hangat dan lembut itu mulai terulang kembali' Batin Luhan…

-Tadi aku… banyak-banyak berdoa… Aku menulis semua perasaanku pada pesawat kertas itu… Semoga terbang melayang tinggi… Dan sampai pada hatimu…-

~Other Side

"Baby, kenapa kau mengajakku datang sekolah sepagi ini sih?" Kai mem-poutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Hehe, maaf ya. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu membersihkan kelas soalnya hari ini aku piket" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Kai supaya namjachingunya itu mau membantunya.

"Aishh, jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak tega untuk menolak permintaanmu nih"

Pasangan itu segera mengambil alat-alat kebersihan. Kyungsoo mengambil sapu sementara kai mengambil lap pembersih kaca jendela.

Kai berjalan menuju jendela dan mulai mengelap kaca jendela tersebut, sementara Kyungsoo mulai menyapu kelas dimulai dari sudut kelas terlebih dahulu.

"Hoamm" Sesekali Kai menguap karena semalaman ia menonton pertandingan sepak bola. Matanya tertuju pada dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dibawah pohon rindang yang berada di lapangan belakang gedung sekolah.

'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Bukankah itu Sehun dan Luhan' Batin Kai mulai bertanya-tanya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat dua orang itu, Kai melihat Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah sementara Luhan menutup matanya dengan wajah yang memerah pula seperti Sehun.

"MWOOOOO, ME… REKA SEDANG…."

"Diamlah Kai, berisik tahu" Kyungsoo memotong teriakan Kai.

"Baby, kemarilah dan lihat mereka berdua" Kai menunju kebawah jendela mengingat Ia dan Kyungsoo sekarang ada di lantai 2 gedung.

"Apaan sih?" Kyungsoo mulai penasaran karena tingkah laku namjachingunya yang aneh. Ia muali berjalan ke jendela dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kai.

"APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN" Kyungsoo tidak kalah kaget melihat pemandangan yang tadi dilihat Kai.

"Apa mereka sudah berpacaran ya?" Kai menatap lekat pemandangan tersebut.

"Yak, kau jangan melihat hal yang tidak sepatutnya dilihat"

"Baby, aku juga ingin seperti mereka?" Kai berkata dengan mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Mwoooo… Ngakkkk!"

"Ayolah…" Ucap Kai membujuk.

"Ngakkk!"

"Ayo"

"Ngakkk!"

"Ayo!"

"Ngakkk" Kyungsoo masih bersikukuh.

"Ngakk"

"Ayoo" Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo kalah dalam permainan peng-Iya-an dan Penolakan dengan Kai. Namjachingunya itu memang licik dan pandai bersilat lidah.

Kai tersenyum bahagia karena tipu muslihatnya berhasil lagi. "Ayo, kita lakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan. Aku kan tidak pernah mendapatkan yang sperti itu darimu"

"NGAKKK MAUUU" Kyungsoo berlari seribu langkah meninggalkan Kai yang sedang tidak waras menurutnya.

"Babyyyy, kenapa kau malah olahraga lari sihh?" Kai pun segera mengejar Kyungsoo dann terjadilah Kejar-kejaran part II seperti di film-film Bollywood kesukaan Kai.-_-

-The End-


End file.
